Just Be Quiet
by BooksNotBoys
Summary: Sometimes, Keith really wished Lance would learn when to talk and when to shut up. Maybe it was time to teach him. [Part 1 of Funky Space Lube. Can be read alone.]


**Self-beta'd trash fic based on 0-aredhel-0's photo on tumblr!**

* * *

"Lance, what the fuck!" Keith stormed after the blue paladin, his blood boiling with rage. They had just returned from a mission, one in which Lance would not stop showboating for the female prisoners they were rescuing. He had consistently put himself in Keith's way, and Keith was beyond pissed.

But Lance only laughed. "Just admit it Keith! I was awesome, and you sucked."

"Because you pushed me to the ground!"

"Pfft, sure, keep telling yourself that."

Keith rushed around Lance, forcing the blue paladin to stop. "You are so annoying!" he shouted, and Lance smirked.

"Aw, does my undeniable charm bother your shortness?"

Keith was not sure what possessed him, but he took a step forward, jabbing a finger into Lance's chest. Lance's hand to stop him, eyes wide. "You know what?" Keith growled. "Every single time I jerk off I imagine your mouth wrapped around my cock and come just by the thought of youshutting the fuck up ." Keith pushed past Lance, heading back to his room. He would get dinner later.

Lance watched Keith go, his face burning. Sure, he liked to get under Keith's skin, but that was not what he was expecting. He was… oddly flattered that Keith thought about him when he got off, even if it was to him sucking Keith's dick. Lance felt his face heat up even further at the thought. If he was honest, he could say he did have feelings for Keith. Complicated feelings that he often chose to ignore, but feelings all the same. To think Keith could have any…

He shook his head. No. Keith hated him, and he had made that abundantly clear. He continued to the dining room.

Everyone was seated at the table, and they waved to Lance as he walked in.

"Where is Keith?" Allura asked.

Lance shrugged. "His room, probably, or the training deck. We kinda… got into a fight."

Shiro frowned at him. "Lance what did I tell you about getting under Keith's skin?"

"Hey!" Lance cried. "Who said it was something I did?"

"Then what happened?" Pidge asked. Hunk came in with a platter of food.

Lance pursed his lips and looked away. "I may have… gone a little too far in my teasing. But I didn't do it on purpose. I was only teasing, I didn't know he was in such a bad mood."

Shiro shook his head. "You should always gauge someone's mood before teasing, Lance. Okay?"

Lance groaned. "Yes, sir."

Coran waved a hand. "Ah, Keith will be fine. It's just a little teasing."

Shiro shook his head, but Hunk put the platter down, and the others were suddenly distracted by the smell of delicious food. Lance tried to focus on the conversation going on around him as he ate, but he couldn't get rid of the sound of Keith's voice in his head, the red flush crawling up Keith's neck as he shouted. When someone touched his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Hey, Lance? You okay buddy?" It was Hunk. Lance took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm great. Just can't believe that Keith is missing all this great food." A light bulb went off over his head. "You know what, I think I will take him some."

All eyes were on him. "Why?" Shiro asked, brow furrowed.

Lance shrugged. "An apology. He's probably avoiding me because of the teasing." Lance piled a plate with food. "I will be right back." Without waiting for a response, he darted out of the room.

* * *

Keith was never leaving his room again.

Pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, he groaned again, rolling onto his back. He couldn't believe he'd said that! What was he thinking? Lance was probably going to tell Pidge and Hunk, and then Shiro would hear, and he would never be about to face anyone in the ship again. Keith rolled back onto his side, curling into a ball.

There was timid knock on his door, but he ignored it. Whatever it was could wait. After a few minutes, however, there was another knock, more insistent this time.

"What?" Keith snapped, sitting up.

"It's me." Came the reply, and Keith felt his soul leave his body.

"Go away, Lance." He growled.

"Come on, let me in. Shiro sent me with dinner."

Jeez. If Shiro sent him, sending him back would only bring Shiro to his room, then he would really be stuck. Sighing, Keith stood up and opened the door.

"Give me the food and get out of here, Lance." Keith said, reaching for the plate, but Lance held it out of reach. "Hey!"

"Nuh uh," said Lance, "let me in. I need to talk to you."

Keith's stomach dropped. He swallowed. "There is nothing for us to talk about. Give me my dinner."

"Keith, I'm serious. We need to talk. Let me in."

Keith studied Lance's face. There was no trace of his tell-tale smirk or mischievous grin. His face was completely serious for once. Keith said nothing, just moved out the way. Lance entered the room, setting the plate down on the desk near Keith's door, which whooshed shut behind him.

The silence was thick with tension. Just when Keith was about to snap for Lance to get on with it or get out, Lance said, "Did you really mean that stuff? About… you jerking off?"

Keith's face turned bright red, and he sputtered. "I mean – no. None of it was true."

Lance raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "So you just said that for no reason?"

"I was mad at you!"

"And you just happened to pull the most sexually specific comeback out of thin air?"

Keith ran his hands down his face. "You know what Lance, just shut up! You think you know everything, but you don't. So for once in your life, just shut the hell up!"

"Make me."

All the air was sucked from the room in that moment. Keith's eyes were wide, and he stared at Lance, whose face was red as well. Keith swallowed.

"What?"

"You want me to shut up? Fine. Then you make me."

Keith walked toward Lance, not stopping until they were barely an inch apart. He put his face close to Lance's. "Do you even know what you're asking for?" he murmured. "This is not a game Lance. You better be serious."

Lance blinked once, his resolve unwavering. "I said what I said. You want me to shut up? Make me ."

Keith's lips crashed into Lance's, and he grabbed the other boy's shirt in both fists, holding him closes as he made Lance swallow his tongue. Lance moaned into the kiss, matching Keith in fervor. Somehow, they made their way over to the bed, falling back on it.

Keith put his hands on Lance's chest, pushing him off of him. "On your knees." He commanded, and Lance whimpered, scooching off the small bed until he was on his knees between Keith's legs. Keith sat up, running a hand through Lance's hair.

"Fuck, you look so pretty with your mouth shut for once."

Lance whimpered, and Keith chuckled darkly. He undid his belt, dropping it to the floor before undoing his pants and wriggling them and his underwear down with Lance's help. Lance gasped at the sight of Keith's cock, long and thick, pressing his mouth against the side. Keith's hips bucked. He grabbed his cock in one hand and a handful of Lance's hair in the other. "If you need to stop, tap my leg." He said before pushing his cock into Lance's mouth.

Lance let his jaw go slack moaning around the thick cock in his mouth. His hands were flat on Keith's legs, but he squeezed them tightly as Keith starting thrusting slowly into his mouth. Lance's eyes fluttered shut, and he moaned again, the vibration shooting straight up Keith's spine.

"Fuck, Lance, your mouth." He moaned, his hips thrusting at a steady pace. It was taking all of his will power not to fuck Lance's face like he meant it, and his brow furrowed when Lance tapped his leg. Keith let go of his hair. "What's wrong?"

"You don't have to go slow. I have no gag reflex. I can take it." Lance looked up at Keith under long lashes. "Fuck my face, Keith. Make me shut up ."

Keith needed no more goading. He grabbed Lance's hair again, shoving his cock back into his mouth and not stopping until he hit the back of Lance's throat. He moved his hands so he was holding both sides of Lance's head before he began to fuck his mouth in earnest.

"Shit, Lance, fuck!"

Lance moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. His own dick pressed painfully against the fly of his jeans, but his focus was on Keith. The salty taste of precum flooded his mouth.

"Oh God." Keith's head tipped back as he fucked Lance's throat. He felt the pleasure pooling in his stomach, and he knew he wouldn't last very long. "Fuck, Lance, I'm…"

Lance moaned again, and sucked hard, and Keith saw stars as he came, his hips stuttering, his voice breaking on a moan. Come flooded Lance's mouth and he drank it, some spilling out of his mouth and down his chin. Keith let go of his face, and they both fell back, panting.

"Shit, Lance…" Keith threw an arm over his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing down. "Lance, you-" he sat up when he heard Lance get up. "Where are you going?"

Lance said nothing, just gestured vaguely at the door. Keith shook his head.

"We're not done. Come here."

Lance hesitated, but came back to the bed. Keith pulled him down, until they were laying side by side. Keith unbuttoned Lance's pants, pushing them down before grabbing his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Lance gasped and pushed into the grip, but said nothing, only putting his hands on Keith's shoulders.

"You're so hard." Keith whispered, letting go of Lance's length to run his fingers along the waistband before pushing his hand in, grabbing Lance's dick and smearing pre-cum around the head. Lance trembled, but remained silent.

"So good, Lance, so quiet for me." Keith had no control of his mouth, babbling everything that came to mind. He let go of Lance to push his boxers down, licking his lips at the sight of such a gorgeous dick. He reached up under his pillow to grab the near-full bottle of lube he hid there. He didn't use it often, - he had gotten it from a small, secluded shop during one of their supply runs. The few times he did use it, his whole body lit up like a wire, leaving him moaning desperately, humping his pillow and cumming so hard he couldn't move for minutes after. He kept to using it for nights when sleep was impossible, to tired himself out, but he knew it was perfect for Lance.

He kissed Lance soundly before saying, "I'm going to use this special lube on you, okay Lance? It's going to make you feel good, but I want you to keep quiet for me. Do not say anything util the lube takes effect. Understood?"

Lance nodded, and Keith kissed his forehead.

"I need you to say it. You can always speak to say yes or no to something."

Lance nodded again. "Yes, please."

"Okay." Keith squeezed some lube onto his fingers, warming it up between his hands before reaching down and stroking Lance's dick. Lance was incredibly obedient, saying not a word as Keith stroked him, only pushing into his tight grip.

It didn't take long for lube to take effect, but Lance was determined not to speak until he had to. Keith was watching him, however, and took pity on the trembling boy.

"How does it feel?"

"G-Good." Lance gasped, but Keith shook his head.

"How does it feel Lance, talk to me."

"G-Good, good, Keith, I need-" Lance clutched at Keith's shirt, pulling him close and moaning when their dicks rubbed together. "Need to cum, please, please!"

Keith shushed him, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple. "I've got you, Lance, I've got you." Keith took his own dick in his hands, covering it with the leftover lube, smearing some between his thighs. He rolled onto his side.

Lance didn't have to be told what to do – he pulled Keith flush against him, pushing into the tight space between Keith's thighs, thrusting with abandon. Keith felt the familiar tingle of the lube kicking in, every part of his body reacting. He arched his back against Lance's thrusts. His head falling back on Lance's shoulder. He grabbed one of Lance's hands, bringing it up to his chest, pushing his shirt up. Through his haze, Lance caught on, pinching Keith's nipple. Keith moaned, his now erect dick twitching.

"Are you c-close?" Keith panted, and Lance nodded. "Let me hear you, l-let me hear you c-cum."

Lance whined. "So close, so close, please, Keith, need to c-cum."

"Cum for me, Lance, c-cum."

Lance gave a few more hard thrusts before gasping, nearly sobbing as he came, his vision going white, his whole body tingling with pleasure. Keith took his dick in his hands, stroking it a couple of times before cumming as well, his orgasm just as powerful.

Lance held on to Keith as he came down from the euphoria, his face buried in Keith's neck. Keith put his hand over Lance's.

Keith pulled himself away from Lance, grimacing at the slickness between his thighs from the lube and Lance's cum. He stripped off his shirt, wiping himself down before turning to wipe down Lance. Lance said nothing, just watched Keith as he moved. Keith got up from the bed, pulling his underwear and pants up. There was a bottle of water on his desk – he grabbed it and took a few gulps, sitting back down on the bed and coaxing Lance up to drink as well. When he was done, he dropped the bottle on the bed.

"So, um-" Keith started, but faltered. He didn't really know what to say at this point. Lance just pulled up his boxers and jeans.

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing."

Lance turned to look at Keith, his cheeks pink. Keith rubbed the back of his head, tossing the soiled shirt into the corner. "I don't really know how to do the whole relationship, thing, but I don't… I don't want this to just a be a sex thing…"

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to say you want to be my boyfriend?"

Keith shrugged. "If you want. You don't have to – mmph." The rest of Keith's sentence was lost as Lance kissed him. Just as he was really getting into it, someone knocked on the door.

"Damn it." Keith jumped off the bed, picking up a random shirt and throwing it on. "Who is it?"

"Keith." It was Shiro. "Are you alright? Is Lance in there?"

Keith opened the door. Shiro's eyes widened, flicking between Keith and Lance on the bed. "Are you two-"

"We're fine, Shiro. We were just talking."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Talking?"

"Yes. Talking. Working through our differences, as you would say."

Shiro glanced at Lance one more time before sighing. "Well, as long as you two are not fighting. I will let the others know that you're okay. Come join us in the lounge if you can, Hunk made hot chocolate."

"Thanks. We'll come out to sit in the lounge in just a sec."

Shiro nodded and left. Keith closed the door and turned back to Lance, who smiled.

"You should eat your dinner before we leave. Hunk will be worried if you don't."

Keith chuckled, grabbing the plate. The food was ice cold at this point, but still tasty, and Lance stole some pieces off of the plate. When they were done, they left, stopping by the kitchen to drop off the empty plate before making their way into the lounge.

Everyone turned to look at them when they entered. Allura waved hello.

"I'm glad you two are alright. Have you talked out your problems?"

Keith nodded, taking a seat next to Hunk, Lance sitting on his other side. "Yeah, we've worked everything out."

"Excellent!" said Coran. "As Paladins, you must learn to work through your issues peacefully. Well done."

Pidge studied Lance for a moment, adjusting her glasses. "You're unnaturally quiet, Lance. What did Keith do to you?"

Lance shrugged, picking up one of the mugs of hot chocolate. "He just showed me some of the benefits of being quiet for once. Thought I would try out some of his advice."

Keith snickered, trying and failing to hide it behind a cough. Pidge's eyes narrowed, and then she gasped. "No!"

"Pidge." Shiro warned, but she only laughed.

"No! No way!"

"What?" asked Hunk, looking between his friends. "Come on Pidge, I want to know what's so funny."

Pidge shook her head, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Sorry Hunk, but I think I need to follow Keith's advice, too. For once, I should just be quiet."

* * *

 **Don't forget to comment if you liked my story!**


End file.
